<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿Cómo te llamas? by jills_valentine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070801">¿Cómo te llamas?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine'>jills_valentine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jills_valentine/pseuds/jills_valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill just wants to chill and get a few drinks. When she gets to her favourite bar she meets someone interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>¿Cómo te llamas?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi there! here’s another song inspired one shot with my fav couple&lt;3 i was inspired by jeremy zucker’s song “talk is overrated”, go check it out! it’s great. also i’m taking requests now so feel free to request anything. hope you enjoy this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20th of october. 1997.<br/>Jill Valentine, R.P.D Special Tactics And Rescue Service officer, just came back home from work.</p><p>She slammed the door. She was frustrated.</p><p>Her and Brad spend 2 months now, on investigating Umbrella and their work wasn’t paying off in any way.</p><p>She was frustrated and tired. It was 8:35 pm and all Jill could think about was getting off her uniform.</p><p>She took a steamy shower, to relax her muscles after sitting in front of a computer for an entire day.</p><p>But as she came out and got dressed, it wasn’t enough.</p><p>She grabbed her leather jacket and keys and left.</p><p>She made her way to a pub nearby. She felt like getting drunk was the only way to stop thinking about work.</p><p>She passed by a couple kissing so passionately that made her feel sick.</p><p>Love is overrated in her eyes.<br/>She stepped in. There wasn’t a lot of people, she noticed a free place by the bar, so she headed there.</p><p>She sat beside a black-haired man. His face hidden in his hands.</p><p>“Jill! What can I serve you?” Barman exclaimed.</p><p>“Hello Ben, I’ll have my usual.” She smiled.</p><p>“Bad day at work?” Ben asked, while reaching a whisky bottle.</p><p>“Kinda. Frustrated that it’s not paying off in a way we would like to.” Jill sighed.</p><p>“You are S.T.A.R.S Jill, you’ll figure this out, you and Brad. Now, here is your drink.” Ben put a glass of whisky with ice in front of Jill.</p><p>“Thanks Ben.” She thanked and sipped on the drink.</p><p>She loved the taste, she loved the burning sensation of whisky going down her throat.</p><p>She looked over at the man beside her.</p><p>Black messy hair, muscles that were hid under a tight long-sleeve shirt. She looked at the shot glasses that the man had in front of him.</p><p>One, two, three... Ten... Fifteen shot glasses.</p><p>“He must’ve been through some serious break up or some shit.” She thought.</p><p>She sipped her drink once again. She didn’t put the glass back, she took huge sips and her glass was fully emptied.</p><p>“You must be really frustrated, chica.” The black-haired man spoke.</p><p>She chuckled.</p><p>“So do you, chico.” She looked over at the man, only to find a grin on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right.” He admitted with a smile.</p><p>“Tough break up?” She asked as she gave Ben a sign to bring her another glass.</p><p>“Nah, not really. Just lost a job.” He sighed.</p><p>“Oh, I see.” She sipped on her new drink.</p><p>They became silent. Until the man called Ben to bring him another shot.</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s too much, Carlos?” Ben asked with worry in his voice.</p><p>So that’s his name.</p><p>“Everything is okay, Ben. I’m alright. It’s just this one night where I just want to get drunk as shit.” He explained.</p><p>“Then we have the same purpose, mi amigo.” Jill laughed.</p><p>Carlos looked at the laughing woman.</p><p>She wore a loose grey shirt, tight black jeans, black boots and a leather jacket. And Carlos thought she looked beautiful.</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>“Hey, are you checking me out?” Jill asked with a flirty tone.</p><p>“What? No! No, I was just...”</p><p>“Lost in your thoughts? Sure... But it’s okay, I did the same earlier.” She admitted. Alcohol was already flowing in her bloodstream, so she didn’t really give a flying fuck about flirting with a stranger.</p><p>Normally he’d probably be shocked about Jill’s behaviour, but he’s drunk already so he just chuckles.</p><p>“So? You fell for a latino man?” He asked bluntly.</p><p>Jill choked on her whisky.</p><p>“Oh my god, chica you’re alright?” Carlos slapped himself in mind, for saying that.</p><p>Jill coughed a few times more.</p><p>“Yeah.. I’m alright.” She giggled. “I just didn’t expect that kind of question.”</p><p>“Muy lo siento, mi amor.(I'm so sorry, my love)” He said.</p><p>“Esta bien cariño. (It's okay darling)” She said with a smirk. She normally doesn’t flirt with anyone, but he was different, and also she was a bit tipsy which made her braver, but it doesn’t mean she can’t think straight.</p><p>“ ¿Cómo te llamas?(What's your name?)” Carlos asked.</p><p>“I’m Jill. And you’re Carlos, right?”</p><p>“Si, mi amor.” He smiled.</p><p>Jill liked his smile. Jill liked him. Carlos was very attractive and there was just something about him, that was making Jill want to know more about him.</p><p>Maybe love is not overrated after all.</p><p>They talked a lot.</p><p>Jill got to know that Carlos was a communist guerilla.</p><p>“So you have some experience. Interesting.” She rested her head on her hand.</p><p>“You think so, chica?” He asked with a flirty tone.</p><p>“Yeah, you seem really interesting.” She said and put her other hand on his thigh.</p><p>The conversation was starting to get heated.</p><p>Carlos smirked.</p><p>“Well.. I-” Carlos was interrupted by Ben.</p><p>“Sorry lovebirds, but I have to close.” Ben chuckled.</p><p>“Oh, well then, maybe you want to come over to my place?” Jill raised her brow as she looked at how Carlos reacted to her hand moving on his thigh.</p><p>He bit his lip.</p><p>“I’d be honoured, chica.” He said with a husky voice.</p><p>All those emotions and the tension between them, made them sober over these hours.</p><p>“Let’s go then.” Jill smiled and grabbed Carlos’ hand, dragging him out of the pub.</p><p>Carlos felt happy, for the first time in a while.</p><p>Love, really is not overrated.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>